Setelah Ini Aku Berjanji
by reynyah
Summary: Akhirnya, aku mengambil satu mystrille-ku dari lemari penyimpanan dan pergi ke rumah si pandai besi. Tak lupa, aku membawa telur orak-arik yang sudah kubuat sebelumnya. Untuk apa? Lihat saja nanti. / OS. Dibuat untuk memenuhi request Shirvia-chan. Warning: alur kecepetan. Mind to RnR? :3


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

Segala macam OOC, OOT, typo, alur kecepetan, bahasa gak baku, bahasa gak jelas, dan sebagainya

* * *

**Dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request_**** Shirvia-chan!**

**Iya, Rey tahu "Jack Patah Hati" belum beres... itu bisa menunggu...**

**Ini dulu, ya...**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**_-oneshoot!-_**

**Setelah Ini Aku Berjanji**

A GrayxClaire story

by reynyah

* * *

Aku menatap palu perungguku yang sudah sering kugunakan. Apa seharusnya ku-_upgrade_ lagi? Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering menggunakannya demi kepentingan peternakan. Kemarin baru saja terjadi badai dua hari berturut-turut. Gara-gara itu, hewan-hewanku sakit dan pertanianku berantakan. Untungnya, angin badai tidak membawa hasil kebunku pergi. Sebagai gantinya, pertanianku yang sudah rapi itu penuh oleh rumput-rumput liar, ranting-ranting kayu, dan tak lupa batu-batu yang berukuran cukup besar.

Palu perungguku tidak akan sanggup menghancurkan batu-batu besar itu, aku tahu itu. Di saat kebingungan dengan apa yang harus kulakukan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meng-_upgrade_ paluku dengan mystrille. Yap, setidaknya dengan mystrille aku akan dapat menghancurkan batu-batu itu. Tidak lama lagi, pertanianku akan kembali rapi.

Akhirnya, aku mengambil satu mystrille-ku dari lemari penyimpanan dan pergi ke rumah si pandai besi. Tak lupa, aku membawa telur orak-arik yang sudah kubuat sebelumnya. Untuk apa? Lihat saja nanti.

Aku tiba di rumah Saibara pukul sembilan. Aku masuk ke dalamnya dan menemukan Saibara serta Gray ada di sana. Gray sibuk berlatih sedangkan Saibara ada di belakang konter, siap menerima pelanggan.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku pada Saibara. "Anda sedang sibuk?"

"Ah, tidak, akhir-akhir ini pesanan kosong," jawab Saibara. "Pagi juga, Claire. Apa yang kau butuhkan? _Upgrade_?"

Aku mengangguk. "Paluku... apa aku bisa meng-_upgrade_ paluku dengan mystrille?"

"Biar kulihat," kata Saibara sambil mengambil palu milikku. "Hmm... kurasa sedikit lagi. Palu ini masih kurang diasah. Kalau masih kurang, akan sulit menempanya."

"Begitu, ya?" balasku sambil menatap paluku bingung. "Mm... bagaimana dengan sabitku?"

"Bisa," jawab Saibara setelah memeriksa sabit emasku. "Aku bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini dan menyerahkannya padamu besok. Gray akan mengantar sabit ini ke rumahmu."

Aku mengangguk. "Ini bayarannya, ya. Terima kasih banyak, Saibara!"

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan!" jawab Saibara narsis.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri Gray. "Sedang apa?" tanyaku berusaha ramah padanya.

"Menempa," jawabnya datar.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, berusaha melihat wajahnya. "Kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Tidak usah."

"Aku memaksa," balasku sambil mengambil telur orak-arik yang sudah kubungkus lebih dulu. Setelah menemukannya, aku memberikan bungkusan itu pada Gray. "Hmm... ini untukmu."

Gray menerima bungkusan itu dengan wajah datarnya lalu berkata pelan, "Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk. "Oh ya, aku lupa," ucapku sambil berjalan menuju Saibara. "Ini, aku punya acar untukmu, Saibara."

"Ah, gadis baik," ucap Saibara sambil menerima acar yang kuberikan. "Terima kasih! Aku sangat menyukainya!"

Aku tersenyum. "Tapi maaf, aku tidak sempat membungkusnya."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Saibara. "Begini juga aku sudah menyukainya."

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Aku permisi dulu."

Aku keluar dari rumah si pandai besi itu lalu kembali ke rumah untuk memasak dan membereskan pertanianku. Yah, kurasa aku harus bertahan sebentar dengan palu perungguku. Tak lama lagi, aku akan bisa meng-_upgrade_-nya menjadi palu mystrille. Aku hanya perlu menggunakannya lebih sering lagi.

**Keesokan harinya~**

Aku bangun dari tidurku dalam keadaan masih mengantuk. Maklum, kemarin aku mengurus hewan-hewan ternakku sampai pukul sebelas malam. Semuanya sakit gara-gara aku tidak memberi mereka makan selama dua hari. Yang benar saja, mana bisa aku memberi mereka makan kalau aku sendiri tidak bisa keluar dari rumah? Badai waktu itu benar-benar menyebalkan sekaligus menyeramkan.

Selesai sarapan, aku pergi keluar rumah untuk bekerja. Baru saja aku keluar, aku disambut oleh seseorang bertopi biru bertuliskan 'UMA'. Dia memakai jaket coklat muda dan tak lupa, dia membawa sabit mystrille... milikku.

"Pagi, Claire," sapanya. "Ini, sabit milikmu."

Aku menerima sabit itu. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya, Gray," ucapku berusaha sopan. "Kau... mau masuk dulu?"

Gray mengangguk. "Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya," katanya. "Kakek bisa membunuhku kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta sedikit kompensasi pada Saibara."

"Yah, itu kedengaran lebih baik," balas Gray sambil melangkah memasuki rumahku. "Oh ya, terima kasih untuk telur orak-arik yang kemarin. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku senang kalau kau suka," balasku. "Oh ya, ini ada jagung bakar, buatanku."

"Serius?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih banyak, Claire!" ucapnya bahagia. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tahu aku menyukai makanan yang satu ini."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Kau suka jagung bakar? Justru aku yang baru tahu."

Gray mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, ya."

"Ya," anggukku. "Ngomong-ngomong, Gray, sebelum kau pergi..."

Gray menatapku. "Ada apa?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum gugup. "Sebenarnya sih, aku sudah memendam ini sejak lama," ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Astaga, Claire," tawa Gray. "Kupikir ada sesuatu yang serius atau bagaimana. Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu," ucapnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Sebagai teman?"

"Itu termasuk," angguk Gray. "Tapi aku menyukaimu lebih dari itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap dingin kepadaku kemarin?" tanyaku. "Padahal kau tahu aku sudah sering memberimu telur orak-arik."

"I-itu..." Gray diam sejenak. "Aku takut perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, j-jadi... aku—"

"Ya sudah," balasku riang. "Yang penting, perasaanmu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kan?"

Gray tersenyum manis. Dia menggenggam tanganku lalu berkata, "Setelah ini, aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap dingin lagi padamu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Tidak ada hari lain yang lebih membahagiakan daripada hari ini.

Oh, kecuali mungkin hari yang kutandai dengan gambar hati di kalenderku.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

NAH! Akhirnya selesai juga fic singkat ini XD

Rey sengaja gak bikin panjang-panjang karena Rey lagi pingin yang pendek! Yang penting, akhirnya Gray jadian sama Claire! Hihihi~

_Review_, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Y—PLAK!

Sekian! XD


End file.
